What Hurts The Most
by PrettyMistakes
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Sacrifice. When Rose comes back to the Glen, the visit turns into a much bigger struggle than planned. Gusto will have to face his fears, before it's too late. Rated T for violence, dark topics and some sexual references.
1. Hurt

Summary: Sequel to Sweet Sacrifice. When Rose comes back to the Glen, the visit turns into a much bigger struggle than planned. Gusto will have to face his fears, before it's too late. Rated T for violence, dark topics and some sexual references.

This is just a small prologue – more chapters will follow! :)

* * *

 **Prologue: Hurt**

He looked at the enemy, who was staring back at him with the well-known evil smile. He had seen the look in his eyes many times. And that particular look belonged to the monster that had previously locked him up in a cellar. Not just once. And now he wanted to carry out the same horrific actions on Gusto's friends. The people he loved the most.

"Get out of my way, Igthorn," Gusto demanded, his voice trembling so darkly, that the sound of it made a cold feeling shiver down Gruffi's spine.

"Oh, you've come back to save your friends!" Igthorn laughed, clearly mocking him. He took a few steps closer the light blue gummi bear. "Have you come back to be hurt again, Augustus?"

"No. And no one deserves to be treated the way you treated me," Gusto replied. He glanced back to the cellar. The shiny look from Rose's eyes told him, that they were all as scared at he was. He returned his focus on Igthorn. "Especially not these gummi bears."

"Well, then tell me. Would you like me to tell them what I did to you? Or should I just show them?"

Without further thinking and with such a state of fury, that not even Gruffi had seen Gusto in, he leaned his head back and spit Igthorn in the face. A gasp in unison went through the crowd of gummi bears, as the man stumbled backwards, covering his face where Gusto had aimed. A frown started to appear in Igthorns forehead, as he looked even angrier, than Gusto had ever seen him. He could feel his body slightly shake, as Igthorn lifted his hand and slapped Gusto hard in the face. The hit sent him through the room and into a cold stone wall nearby.

"No!" Sunni cried, holding her small yellow hands onto the bars in the cell.

Everything was a haze before his eyes for a few seconds. He shook his head, making his vision clear, as he realized that Igthorn was on his way over to the wall to beat him up…


	2. A Different Beginning

**Chapter 1: A Different Beginning**

 _A few weeks earlier…_

She entered the Glen through the trapdoor. When she entered the living room, she remembered how much she had missed this place. Somehow she also felt guilt, like the result of the situation, that had occurred the last time she had set foot in this place, was her fault. However, when Grammi appeared from the kitchen with a hot plum pudding in her hands, she suddenly realized that she too had been missed.

"My goodness, Rose!" Grammi placed the plum pudding on the big table in the living room. She embraced her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Grammi."

"Gusto will be so happy to see you," Grammi said, as she smiled at the newly arrived gummi bear.

"Where is he anyway?" Rose asked, looking around in the room.

"He's resting in his room. He was working on a painting most of the night. I tried to convince him to sleep, but 'the inspiration hit' as he usually say. So he went to bed when the rest of us got up."

"Thanks. I'll go say hi," Rose answered and smiled at Grammi.

"Don't be long, we're about to eat soon."

Rose went through the living room and down the hall to Gusto's room. She didn't bother knocking. They had known each other for so long by now. They hardly even knocked when they visited each other's homes back in New Gumbrea. So instead she just went in.

Grammi was right. To Rose's surprise the room was clean. No paint was spilled on the floor. There was a canvas in the middle of the room, but it was facing away from her.

Gusto was lying on the bed with a blanket covering him. When she got closer to him, she noticed that his face was cringed into a strange grimace, like he was in pain. She reached her hand out and gently touched his cheek. She caressed it and moved her hand onto his forelock. Only, when she tried reaching for his hair, a few fingers snapped around her wrist, making her jump in surprise. She gasped. Then she realized her boyfriend was looking at her. He had been equally as surprised as her.

"Rose?" He looked at her in puzzlement. Then again, he had just awoken.

"Yeah."

"Am I dreaming? Are you really here?"

"Yes, I'm here."

Gusto sat up, leaning on an elbow. He looked a little disoriented. He shook his head slightly.

"How embarrassing… Then you get here and you just find me sleeping…"

"It's not a problem," she answered and smiled at him. She then gently struck his hair. He smiled at her, as he drew a hand around her neck and drew her into a kiss. When he let go, she still had her face close to his.

"How are you?" he whispered.

"I'm good."

"No, how _are_ you?" He placed a warm hand on her belly, which wasn't as flat as it had been the last time he had seen her. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine, really. And the cub too," she answered. "It's sweet of you to ask."

"Was your trip all right?"

"Yes. I have brought a surprise for you."

"That's sweet of you."

"Don't thank me yet."

Gusto sent her a puzzled look.

"What does that mean?"

Rose sighed.

"You may not be pleased with me, when you get it." She stood up. "Come on out into the living room."

Gusto nodded. He got up from the bed and folded the blanket. When Rose had opened the door slightly, Gusto managed to close it again. He placed his arms around her.

"Are you all right?"

"Gusto… You just need to come with me. Then we can talk about… that."

"All right, hang on. I just need to grab my canvas." Then he followed her to the living room.

All of the Glen gummis had placed themselves in the living room chairs, relaxing by the fireplace. Zummi had begun reading a story for Cubbi and Sunni, but stopped and smiled when he saw Rose and Gusto enter the living room. Gusto placed the canvas up against the wall.

"Glad to see you could make it, Rose," Gruffi said, as he got up from his chair and quickly embraced Rose. "Did Gusto mention to you yet, that he's doing a painting of Sunni and Cubbi?"

From a distance Gusto had noticed a figure by the fire, which he didn't recognize.

"No… no he didn't," Rose replied. She glanced at Gusto, who suddenly realized who the new gummi bear was.

"Gusto… I'd like you to meet…"

"I know who he is, Rose." Gusto got closer to the gummi bear standing by the fire. The figure turned around. Gusto swallowed quickly.

"Hi… Dad."


	3. Out Of Sight

For the first time in one of my stories I have decided to add Artie. I thought about adding him in Sweet Sacrifice, but it didn't really seem to fit. So I made up an explanation on why he wasn't there, which you will find in this chapter.

And thank you for the nice reviews so far! I appreciate it. :D

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Out of Sight**

Sunni gasped. Gruffi looked from one gummi bear to another. At first silence fell upon the group of gummi bears. Then came the questions.

"Your father?"

"I thought he was dead?"

"What is he doing here?"

Gusto looked back at Rose.

"So this is what you meant," he said in a low voice.

Zummi stood up from his chair and placed the book, he had been reading, on a table nearby.

"Rose, I think you have some explaining to do," he said. Rose sighed. She sat down in the chair, Zummi had been sitting in. Gusto's father was still standing by the fireplace, silent. In the light of the fire his fur almost looked the same color as Gusto's.

"Gusto, as you can see your father… Mattheus… didn't die from his injuries. He has been in jail this whole time. I found out when Leonard was charged for what he did here. Apparently he had kept this information hidden for everyone. He's a more powerful magician than you'd think."

"So he manipulated me?" Gusto said, still looking at his father.

"Yes. All of us."

For once Gusto wasn't smiling. Mattheus broke the silence, as he stepped closer to the artist.

"It's really you, isn't it, Gusto?"

"It's me."

"I've been looking forward to seeing you."

"I can't exactly say the same about you," Gusto answered, frowning. He sent Rose a quick look. His father didn't seem to mind what he said though.

"How have you been?"

"Well, I've been fine since I met these gummi bears. I was stuck on an island for twelve years until Gruffi and Tummi saved me. After that I ended up here," Gusto said, crossing his arms as he stared at his father. Mattheus looked down for a bit.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Gruffi just looked at them. In his surprise he had a hard time figuring out what to say. Mattheus walked over to the painting, Gusto had left by the wall, and glanced at it.

"I can see you still paint?" Mattheus asked.

"Huh?" Gusto turned his head in the direction of Mattheus.

"You still paint?"

Gusto sighed.

"All right, go ahead," Gusto said, turning to look at Mattheus.

"Excuse me?"

"Say what you always said."

"Gusto, it's not like that. I've changed. I'm really not the same bear anymore."

"Wow…" Gusto replied, shaking his head. "Are you expecting me to actually believe you this time?"

"C'mon, Gusto, hear him out," Gruffi said, stepping between father and son.

"No, you know what?" Gusto replied, walking over to the wall, taking his painting in his hands. "I'll go back the waterfall. I think I need to clear my head anyway."

And within a few seconds Gusto was out the door.

* * *

Gusto entered his home behind the waterfall. Artie was sitting in one of Gusto's chairs, polishing his feathers. The bear placed the painting on the ground, as he made an annoyed sound.

"Did it go that well?" Artie asked sarcastically, as he watched his newly arrived friend.

"It went horribly," Gusto replied, sitting down in his couch. "You really should have taken yourself another vacation, Artie."

"It was more me exploring rather than a vacation, Gusto," Artie replied. Even though they were very close friends, Artie and Gusto needed space away from each other. So Artie had taken a trip away from everything. He had flown off when Rose and the gummis of New Gumbrea had sent the letter, saying that they would be visiting the Glen. When he had arrived back home, he'd been told, that Gusto would soon be a father. At first he thought it was a joke and had started laughing. When Grammi had filled in the rest of the details, and he realized what had happened in his time absent, he was both happy and worried for Gusto at the same time. And now he looked at his friend with more concern than ever.

"What happened?" the toucan asked.

"My father is still alive, apparently."

"What?! He's here?"

"Yes. Alive and well. Leonard must've really put a spell on me, to make me think that he was actually dead."

"Wow... are you all right?"

Gusto sighed.

"I don't know."

Artie was finding it hard to say anything. He only knew that his friend had to be distracted from wherever his mind was wandering.

"Well... Cubbi and Sunni are still posing for you later, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then you'll have something else to focus on."

Gusto smiled at him. The frown in his forehead disappeared slowly.

"You're right. Maybe I should go set everything up."

"You do that. Oh, and how is Rose?"

Gusto stood up from the couch, and began finding his brushes and colors. He sent Artie a quick smile.

"Let's not talk about that."

* * *

"There! That should do it!" Gusto painted the light pink color onto the final white spot on the canvas. That would be the last color. He put his brush down on the small table next to the canvas. Now the painting just had to dry. His face appeared behind the finished painting, where the two youngest gummi bears were sitting.

"You can stop posing now," he said and smiled.

"Ah! Finally!" Cubbi hopped off his chair and sat down in Gusto's couch. He picked up a cookie form the tray, which they had brought from Grammi. Artie, who had been sitting on the backrest of the couch, grabbed one as well with his beak.

"What does it look like?" Sunni asked and got off her chair as well to get closer to the artist. She gasped. "Come have a look, Cubbi!"

"All right!" Cubbi stuffed his mouth with cookies and got up. He placed himself beside Gusto. "Wow! Did you really paint that?!"

"Indeed I did, Cubster!"

"It looks great!"

A rumble could be heard from the ceiling. The three gummi bears looked at each other in confusion.

"What the…?" Gusto looked up, frowning. He walked from the painting over to the middle of the living room. Light dust began falling from the ceiling, gently covering his forelock. Then the rumble stopped.

"What was that?" Cubbi asked.

"Artie," Gusto said, as he turned around to look at his friend. He brushed the dust off his hair. "Can you fly to the Glen to get Gruffi? I think this is a job for him."

"Sure," the toucan answered. He then flew off.

"What was that noise?" Cubbi asked.

"I think there might be a leak somewhere," Gusto answered. "But I'm not sure." He sat down in the chair, which Sunni had been sitting in. The two young bears walked over to him. "Listen, I think you two should wait outside until Gruffers and I have figured out, what it is. Or you could go back to the Glen? Just to be on the safe side."

"You sound just like Gruffi! You worry too much," Cubbi replied. Gusto smiled. Maybe he had been seeing too much of that brown bear.

"Well, I think this might _be_ something to worry about, Cubster. And I don't want you two in here. It could be dangerous."

"But Gusto…" Sunni began.

"Everything will be fine!" Gusto said, getting up from his chair, gently pushing the two gummi bears to the entrance of the waterfall. "Gruffi and I will figure it out. Then you can come back here and see the painting, when it's fully dry!"

As the two small bears left the apartment another rumble could be heard. Gusto looked up to the ceiling.

"This doesn't sound good…"

* * *

"I've been telling him to fix that ceiling for weeks!" Gruffi said angrily as he stood up from the table in the kitchen, looking at the toucan. "And now Sunni and Cubbi are at his place, and the entire place is about to collapse!"

"I didn't say that the place was about to collapse. I said we heard…"

"I know what you said!" Gruffi replied annoyed.

"Gruffi, it might be dangerous. Maybe Mattheus should go with you?" Rose suggested. She sat at the kitchen table, gently caressing her belly. Gruffi glanced at Mattheus. He had been very quiet since Gusto had left the Glen. However, Gruffi knew what he had to do.

"No! I'll go alone!" Gruffi grabbed his box of tools on the kitchen table and began walking towards the door. "I swear if anything happens to them, I will never let Gusto paint again!" He then slammed the door behind him.

"I don't think Gusto would ever ask for permission," Artie responded, looking at Grammi. She handed him a grape.

* * *

Gusto walked into the back of his studio. Another rumble was heard, this time it was louder. As he took a closer look at the stone wall, he put his hand on its' surface. It was wet. There really was a leak. The floor began shaking, as he stood there, looking at the surface of the wall beginning to crack open.

He ran through the studio and all the way through the living room. Rocks began falling around him. He then remembered that the lift was at the bottom of the waterfall. He wouldn't make it in time. There was only one solution: To jump.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Sunni asked, as she quickly glanced back to the waterfall.

"Are you talking about his dad? Because that was weird," Cubbi replied.

"Yeah, you know… with everything. And if there really is a leak…"

"Gusto said everything would be fine. We should trust him." A sudden movement in the bush near them made them both jump in surprise.

"There you are!" It was Gruffi. He got out of the bush and fully appeared. He breathed hard for air. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be with Gusto?"

"He demanded that we left," Sunni said. "He said something about you being able to fix it."

"Yeah. He's beginning to sound like you!"

"He's still in there?" Gruffi asked concerned.

Another deep sound was heard. The three of them turned their heads to look at the waterfall. They all watched in terror as the walls surrounding the waterfall began falling to the ground.

"Gusto!" Sunni yelled, taking at step forward.

"Sunni, get back! It's too dangerous!" Gruffi said, pulling both of them closer.

Suddenly they saw the blue bear jumping through the waterfall. He dived into the water. They all looked at the water in tension.

Within a few seconds his head appeared on the surface of the water. They could hear him cough.

"So... a gummi bear really does live here!"

Gusto froze. He knew that voice all too well. He turned in the water only to watch Duke Igthorn standing in the water close by with his army of ogres.

"Igthorn…" Gusto whispered. He tried to swim away, but Igthorn grabbed him by the leg and pulled him back, making him get water in his mouth. Igthorn pulled Gusto up from the water by the neck. He struggled to breath.

"Now, little gummi bear. You're coming with me! Let's see of your friends will give me the recipe on gummi berry juice, if they know you're in trouble!"

"Gusto!" Cubbi yelled from the bushes on the other side of the river. Gusto looked over at him to see the sadness in the little bear's eyes. But before he could do anything, Igthorn threw the very first punch out of many to come.

And everything turned black.


	4. Torture

This one is a little short - hopefully the next chapters will be longer. Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Torture**

At first all he could feel was pain. The headache was way worse than expected. He could feel warmth close to his face. And light. As he tried to open his eyes, he realized that someone was holding a candle close to his face. The pain behind his forehead turned everything into a haze and that made it difficult to actually see anything.

"I think gummi bear is waking up."

The voice sounded familiar. As he tried to open his eyes once again, he saw Toadward standing close to him. He could taste blood. He blinked again and looked down his own body. He had been strapped onto a table with several pieces of robe.

Suddenly Toadward was pushed aside by Igthorn. The minion almost dropped the candle onto the hard stone floor.

"You're right, Toadward. He _is_ awake."

Igthorn looked down at the small ogre.

"You can go now."

The door to the room closed. Toadward was gone.

Igthorn moved his face up in front of Gusto's. His breath had a bitter smell of wine.

"That took you long enough!"

"What did you expect? You knocked me out," Gusto replied with a hoarse voice. His throat felt dry as he coughed twice.

"Don't you play smart with me!" Igthorn began. He held a knife up to the prisoners face. "Now tell me: Do you know the recipe for gummi berry juice? And don't you even try lying to me!"  
Gusto gulped.

"No," he said. "I don't."

Ightorn took a closer look at him.

"Are you sure?" He held the knife a little closer to Gusto's face.

"I said no!"

"I think you're lying to me."

"Even if I did know the recipe, I would never give it to you!" Gusto replied.

The remark made Igthorn furious. He threw the knife down on the floor and grabbed Gusto by his red scarf. He lifted his hand, but when Gusto expected a slap in the face, he got a weird look from his enemy instead. Igthorn lowered his hand and took it down to Gusto's throat.

"What are you doing?" Gusto asked skeptically.

Ightorn untied Gusto's scarf.

"You have a scar on your neck," Ightorn said, almost seeming fascinated by it. Gusto, being very uncomfortable by this confrontation, moved his head away from the man's hands. Igthorn turned Gusto's head to one side, so he could have a closer look.

"Get off me!" Gusto whispered between his gritted teeth.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" Igthorn said, ignoring Gusto's reply. "I noticed you also have a scar on your arm." He let go of the bear.

"So?" Gusto asked, feeling his pulse rise.

"So unless you want your scars to be opened again, I suggest you tell me the truth!"

"I don't know the recipe!" Gusto screamed at him, making the man jump in surprise. "I am an artist! Not a cook!"

"That makes you even more worthless, than what I thought you were!" Igthorn yelled back at him. Gusto first stared at him in disbelief, before looking away. Silence occurred for a few seconds. Igthorn studied the look on the bear's face. It was twisted into a strange expression of agony.

"Did that one hurt?"

"What do you mean?" Gusto mumbled.

"That I called you worthless? It surely seems like it."

"You don't know me."

"I know for a fact, that you fight with people, more than you like."

"You don't know me," Gusto said again.

"Otherwise you wouldn't have those scars on your body."

"Will you shut up?!" Gusto yelled at him.

Ightorn nodded. An evil smile began showing on his lips.

"Yes, I will." He picked the knife up from the floor and moved closer the prisoner.

"I'll just torture you instead. This will be way more fun."

And from that point the screams of terror began echoing through the night.


	5. Escape

This chapter is dark, and there's blood involved. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. :)

 **Chapter 4: Escape**

"He's been _what_?!"

Rose's voice rang through the living room. It was filled with both anger and sorrow.

"You heard me. He's been kidnapped," Gruffi answered. He forced Cubbi and Sunni to sit down at the big, round table. They both looked confused and shocked at the same time.

"We tried to help him, but Ightorn's ogres tried to kidnap us too," Gruffi continued. He looked down at one of his sleeves, which had been torn. "And they almost succeeded. We had no choice but to run away."

"Oh, just you wait until I get my hands on that Igthorn!" Rose answered as she stood up from her chair. Grammi walked closer to her and gently placed a hand on Rose's arm.

"You should take it easy, Rose," Grammi said. The soft sound of her voice made Rose calm down. She sighed.

"Well... then what do we do?"

"We're going to save him, of course." They all looked at Mattheus, who had entered the living room. "And I know just the way to do so."

* * *

He was just lying there, staring up at the ceiling. Ightorn had finally had enough and had left the room. Gusto had stopped screaming hours ago, and he had no clue what time it was. From his position on the table it didn't look like the sun had risen just yet. As he moved his vision down his own body, he could tell that he was a mess. He felt like it too. The light blue fur had stiffened from the blood, and his brown clothes had stains everywhere. Only one thought entered his mind: He didn't want to die here.

He moved his head towards a little table next to where he was tied up. The knife that Ightorn had his fun with was lying there. Gusto frowned. How much blood had he lost? If only he had had his hands free, then he would have been able to cut the ropes. It was no use. Even when he made what felt like a big movement, the ropes didn't give in one bit. As he was just about to give up, he heard the sound of the door opening. He placed his head back onto the table and closed his eyes, pretending to be unconscious. If Igthorn thought he had fainted from the pain, then maybe he would leave him alone.

"Do you see him anywhere?"

Gusto opened his eyes. The voice was familiar. The door closed behind two shadows, which entered the room. He could tell that one was bigger than the other.

"Shh, Tummi! Do you want to get us caught?"

"Over here!" Gusto whispered. One of the shadows moved its head in his direction.

"Tummi, light the candle, I can't see a darn thing in here!"

Within a few seconds a candle lit up a part of the room and the shadows were revealed: Tummi and Gruffi were standing just a few feet away from him.

"Hi Gusto, old pal!" Tummi said in a low voice, sounding happy that they had finally found him. His smile quickly disappeared, as they moved closer to him and the candle lit up the torture spot.

"Oh my…" Gruffi whispered in shock, looking from the knife on the table to Gusto. "What did he do to you?"

"Can we please talk about this after you untie me?" Gusto replied, sending them a small smile. Tummi held up the candle as Gruffi grabbed the knife and cut the ropes. He gently grabbed Gusto by the arm and got him in a sitting position.

"Can you walk?" Gruffi asked concerned.

"He didn't hurt my legs, so I should be able to," Gusto replied, as he gently hopped of the table.

"Well, Mattheus is out in the hallway, and he can't be our guard forever. So let's move!"

* * *

With their arms around Gusto Tummi and Gruffi entered the Glen, with Mattheus following them. What they met was shocked faces.

"What happened to you?" Rose asked. Her eyes filled with tears, as she watched him sit down in one of the wooden chairs in the living room. Grammi rushed to the kitchen and returned with her first aid kit.

"He noticed my scars and thought it would be fun to open them again," Gusto answered, his voice barely being more than a whisper. With a piece of fabric Grammi began cleaning the wound on Gusto's arm, but Gusto stopped her in the middle of the movement.

"Maybe we should take care of the one on my neck first," he said. He removed the red scarf and revealed a neck smudged with blood. Zummi walked over to Grammi, who looked more shocked than he had ever seen her. Zummi took another piece of fabric and started cleaning the wound on Gusto's neck.

"How are you still alive?" Gruffi asked concerned. "You've lost so much blood."

"You're lucky to be so," Zummi said, as he removed some of the blood on Gusto's neck.

"I don't feel so lucky," Gusto commented darkly. He looked at up Gruffi. "What happened after Igthorn knocked me out?"

Gruffi was just about to open his mouth to answer, but was quickly cut off.

"He tried to kidnap all of us. We had to run! We're so sorry!" Sunni exclaimed, rushing to Gusto's side. She looked just as sad as Rose. Gusto put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Sunners," he reassured her. "Look at me. None of us can take blame for this."

"Gusto's right," Gruffi said. He crossed his arms. "This whole situation is entirely on Igthorn's hands."

"Shouldn't we take some form of revenge?" Mattheus, who had been quiet since they came back from Drekmore, was the one making this suggestion.

"Not everyone believes in revenge, dad," Gusto said, as he turned his head towards his father.

"But look what he did to you!" Mattheus said.

"First of all," Gusto began, looking his father straight in the eye. "I know what he did to me. I was there. I've spent all night screaming just to make him stop." Mattheus' eyes met the floor. "And second of all I'd rather not see anyone experience _this_ just for the sake of revenge."

"Gusto," Rose said calmly, placing her hand on his arm. He looked into her eyes, which revealed a great level of pain and empathy. "Think about what he just did to you. What if he does the same to someone else?"

"What if he doesn't?"

"We can't let him have the chance to," Gruffi stated. He walked over to the table and leaned against it, looking at the entire group. "We need to make a plan to stop Ightorn. And this will be the last time we do it."


	6. Change Of Plans

Thank you for all the nice reviews so far! I've had a little struggle with continuing this story, but here is the newest chapter. Better late than never, I guess. Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Change Of Plans  
**

"Do you really think this will work, Gruffi?"

Tummi exhaled, as he removed sweat from his forehead with his hand. He leaned against the shovel, as he investigated the big hole in the ground, which Gruffi was digging even deeper.

"Less talking and more shoveling, Tummi! This trap has to be big, so Igthorn can't climb out."

"You're really upset…"

Gruffi froze in his movement, stood up and looked at Tummi.

"Meaning _what_?" Gruffi asked, a little edge to his voice.

"It's just that… I think the last time I saw you like this on his behalf was when Gusto thought Artie died back on the island. And that was four years ago."

"I'll pretend, that I have no clue what you mean," Gruffi said, and began digging again.

"But it's true, Gruffi. You do tend to be hard on everyone. Gusto is probably the one you argue with the most. And that's coming from me." Tummi turned his head in the direction of the voice. Grammi was placing leaves and branches next to the big hole in the ground, she had clearly overheard their conversation. She put her hands on her sides.

"What are you getting at?" Gruffi hissed at them. Grammi and Tummi exchanged a look.

"I think Tummi is wondering why you're making such a big effort to get back at Igthorn."

"You saw that torture spot, Tummi!" Gruffi said sourly. "You shouldn't be asking me questions as of why we're doing this. Besides it's not just for Gusto's safety, it's for all of us. Igthorn needs to be taught a lesson. Now stop asking me questions and get moving!"

* * *

Rose poured tea into the mug and handed it to Gusto.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore," he replied with a hoarse voice. He removed the duvet from his upper body and sat up in the bed. He was back in his white pajamas; his clothes were being washed. Although Grammi said that it probably would take forever to clean them, considering how much blood the fabric was stained with. Rose looked at him, her eyes sadder than he had ever seen them. He couldn't blame her. His arm was wrapped in bandages, his neck was covered with a big band aid, and his eyes were red from the lack of sleep, so he didn't exactly look like a drawing in a picture book. Slowly he took her hand in his.

"I'm fine, really. I just need to sleep after this cup of tea. Then everything will turn around," he said, and sent her a little smile. He then took a sip of the healthy drink.

"I really hope so," Rose answered. They just sat like that for a moment. "I'll let you sleep. Maybe I can help the others set up the trap."

"But you're…"

"I can still work a little, you know," she interrupted him. Gusto chuckled.

"Sometimes I forget the amount of willpower, you have," he said. Rose smiled at him, she took the mug out of his hand.

"Yes, and you look like someone who is trying to fight off how sleepy you are. But it will gain up on you eventually, so you might as well try to give in now." She kissed him on the forehead, before tugging him in. Then she closed the door to his room.

* * *

After an hour of working Gruffi was finally starting to get satisfied with the trap. He just needed it to be a little deeper, and then they could start covering it with branches and leaves.

"Gruffi!" Zummi called.

"What is it?" he yelled back. Zummi's face appeared above ground.

"Everything is taken care of up here, do you heed a nand… uh, need a hand?"

"No thanks, I'm almost done here."

Zummi nodded and looked around. Grammi and Tummi sat in the grass, talking about the plan with Sunni and Cubbi, while Artie was relaxing on a branch above them. Suddenly a bush right next to him moved, it almost sent him jumping two feet in the air.

"Hi, Zummi. Do you need help?" The voice was friendly.

"Oh, hello, Rose!" Zummi answered surprised. Rose got out of the bush and walked closer to him. "No, I think Gruffi has everything under control. But afterwards we need to cover the hole and figure out a way to lure Igthorn in this direction."

Just when he was pondering how to make that happen, a big shadow appeared behind him.

* * *

He awoke by someone opening the door to his room. At first everything was blurry, but when he blinked a few times, he recognized the silhouette in front of him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" He sat up in the bed, seeming a little confused. Mattheus smiled, an action that was very unusual for Gusto to see, and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I think we need to talk."

* * *

Igthorn lifted Zummi up in the air, the bear struggled to get free.

"Ambush!" Artie yelled, as he flew off the branch.

"Let go of him, you monster!" Gruffi yelled from the hole in the ground. Quickly he grabbed his bottle of gummi berry juice, chucked down the content and jumped from the trap onto the ground. He jumped again, landing on Igthorn's right foot. Igthorn yelled in pain and dropped Zummi on the ground so hard, that the magician almost broke his glasses. Rose quickly helped him to his feet. The rest of the bears followed Gruffi's example and drank their juice. They jumped closer to Igthorn, surrounding him and started forcing him towards the trap.

"Toadwart! Now!" Igthorn yelled.

Within a few seconds Toadwart and the rest of Igthorn's army of ogres appeared behind them with weapons.

"They're too many!" Sunni gasped, as she turned around to look at the ogres. "What do we do?"

"We fight back of course!" Cubbi yelled. He grabbed his wooden sword and ran towards Toadwart. "Charge!"

"Cubbi, no!" Gruffi yelled. Unfortunately, it was too late. Cubbi pushed the small ogre off to the side, but one of the biggest ogres grabbed Cubbi and held the little bear in it's giant hands. Toadwart pointed Igthorn's knife towards Cubbi, the knife was still stained with blood.

"Now, you're all going to go along with my plan, or Toadwart will hurt the little gummi bear!" Igthorn said and sent the group an evil smile.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about?" Gusto asked. Mattheus just sat there, seeming surprisingly calm.

"Well… I wanted to talk to you about what happened back then."

"And it can't wait a little?" Gusto asked.

"No, I don't think it can," Mattheus answered. He sighed. "Look, I know you despise me. And I get why. I was awful to you."

"Understatement of the year," Gusto said, as he raised an eyebrow.

"I meant what I said though. I've changed. And I would like to get to know you again."

"How? How have you changed?"

"First of all, I have learned how to control my temper and not to let it out on the wrong people. Second of all, I have learned to use my words and not my hands. I take the right medicine … and most of all I have missed you for all these years. I have since the day you disappeared from our warren."

"Dad, you _hit_ me. On several occasions. I get that you were ill, I really do. I even tried to tell Leonard, when he wanted to hurt us both. But clearly, that you were ill wasn't an excuse," Gusto answered. An uncomfortable feeling of sadness appeared in his chest. "I remember your birthday. I made you a drawing, I had wrapped it up nicely for you, and I wanted to make you smile. But you tore it to pieces right in front of me before hitting me."

"I remember that day too," Mattheus answered, as he looked down for a moment. "What did you draw for me?"

Gusto gulped, trying to stay as calm as he could, so that the usual mask wouldn't be destroyed in tears and accusations.

"I drew mom."

Mattheus looked back up at Gusto.

"You did?"

"Yes. You weren't the only one who missed her. I still do. I really needed her. But she was gone, and you weren't really being a father. You were being a jerk."

Mattheus reached out for Gusto's hand, that was resting on the duvet, but Gusto moved it away from him.

"Please don't touch me."

"I'm sorry. For everything," Mattheus said. He placed his face in his hands and sat like that for a moment. And for the first time since Mattheus had arrived at the Glen, Gusto actually started feeling a little sorry for him. Then he remembered what Rose had said.

" _It will gain up on you eventually, so you might as well try to give in now."_

He exhaled, and then looked at his father again.

"It's nice to hear you say that. But I can't forgive you. Now now, not yet at least."

Mattheus looked at his son again.

"If we want to make this work, we have to start spending some time together. To get to know each other again."

"Do you want to make this work?" Mattheus asked.

"I don't know," Gusto answered. "But I think I want to give it chance. And then we'll take it from there."

Mattheus smiled at him, seeming relieved and sad at the same time.

Suddenly Artie flew through the small door opening, he looked distressed and confused.

"Artie, what is it?" Gusto asked, as the bird landed on his bed.

"You have to help me. It's the others. They've been kidnapped."


End file.
